1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device. More particularly, a display device capable of improving display quality and a method of manufacturing the display device are provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a liquid crystal display panel that controls the transmissivity of incident light to display an image, and a backlight assembly disposed under the display panel to provide light to the liquid crystal display panel.
The backlight assembly includes a light source that generates the light used for displaying an image. Examples of such light sources include cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL), flat fluorescent lamps (FFL), light emitting diodes (LED) and the like.
Backlight assemblies may be divided into edge-typed backlight assemblies and direct-typed backlight assemblies, depending on the position of the light source. The direct-typed backlight assembly includes a plurality of light sources disposed under the liquid crystal display panel to irradiate light directly toward the liquid crystal display panel. The edge-typed backlight assembly includes a light source at a side of a light guide plate to provide light to the liquid crystal display panel through the light guide plate.
However, when the edge-typed backlight assembly is driven so that a high temperature occurs, a liquid crystal in a liquid crystal display panel may be damaged, thereby causing black defects and the like.